This multicenter phase I/II open label study is to be performed in two stages sponsored by the ACTG. Part A will determine the maximally tolerated dose of rIL-2. Part B will treat 15 subjects with the MTD for 5 days every 8 weeks for 3 cycles. The primary objective is to determine the safety of rIL-2 when given to a larger number of children. Secondary objectives are to determine the effects of CD4 cell counts, viral load, and other immumnologic markers.